


safe and sound here in our world

by bearpantaloons



Series: warm blood [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oops?, this kind of just turned into a smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpantaloons/pseuds/bearpantaloons
Summary: A year after their plane crash, Delphine and Cosima stay in a cabin and recreate their time in the snowy Canadian mountains.





	safe and sound here in our world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. One of my loyal readers requested an epilogue for [warm blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635104/chapters/38999882), so here it is. I'd suggest reading that fic first.

At first, Delphine thought Cosima was joking when she suggested they go camping on their one year plane crash anniversary, but she realized that the brunette was dead serious when her car started getting filled up with camping gear.

“It’ll be fun,” Cosima argued. “This time, we can actually enjoy it.”

Cosima had rented out a cabin in the woods and it was fully furnished with running water and electricity, so it wasn’t even going to be _real_ camping, but more of a way to show that they survived. She went out and bought the game of Life and a case of baked beans, and ignored Delphine when she rolled her eyes as she put them into the cart.

After they’d reconnected at Delphine’s lecture and met up for coffee, they promised each other they’d keep in touch. Cosima accepted a research position in Toronto and Delphine continued traveling across North America to give her lecture on host-parasite relationships. When the tour was over, Leekie had offered her a job at the University of Minnesota, but she politely declined. They hadn’t talked about it, but Delphine wanted to be close to Cosima, so she settled in Toronto, as well.

They saw each other often, grabbing dinner almost every night, watching movies at one of their apartments and cuddling on the couch. Delphine was worried that being together would be a constant reminder of what they had gone through a year ago, but it was actually much easier to forget than she thought. Being around Cosima was easy. She no longer feared the future or the chaos that came with life in general. She was able to relax and let go, allow things to happen without overthinking.

When the car was all packed up, Delphine and Cosima climbed in and Cosima navigated. The place where they were staying was a couple hours away, so they spent time talking about life, playing games, and listening to the radio, which Cosima had control of and Delphine tolerated. 

“Turn here,” Cosima instructed a little too late, so Delphine had to slam on the brakes in order to make the turn. The blonde glared at Cosima, who responded with a sheepish grin and an apology. They parked on a dirt driveway and stepped out of the car, breathing in the fresh air that smelled of pine trees. Cosima took the key off of the top of the door frame and unlocked the cabin. Both women walked in and took a look around. There was a fireplace nestled in the living room wall; Cosima had specifically booked a cabin with one. After they finished exploring, they unloaded all of their bags and Cosima stood in front of the fireplace.

“Do you think there’s enough room here for a mattress?” she asked cheekily.

Delphine walked up beside her and canvassed the area. “I think so, as long as we move the furniture back.” They looked at each other for a second and then raced upstairs to pull one of the mattresses down. Delphine held it up while Cosima pushed the couches and tables against the wall. The mattress flopped onto the floor and Cosima laid across it and stretched.

“Shall we start a fire?” Delphine asked.

“Sure,” Cosima answered as she sat up and checked out the fireplace. “Look, it comes with starter logs. These people don’t know how easy they have it.” After they got the fire going, they laid down on the mattress together, kissing one another gently. There was no desperation this time, no sense of loss or fear of the unknown. It was just the two of them in the present, in the safety of each other’s arms.

As they continued kissing each other, Cosima angled herself, so she was lying halfway on top of Delphine, pressing her lips down the long column of her neck, nipping at the soft skin. She reached for the hem of the blonde’s shirt and started lifting it slowly, letting her knuckles drag up her torso. The agonizingly slow movements caused Delphine to writhe underneath Cosima. She lifted up her body, so Cosima could lift her shirt off all the way and the brunette unclasped her bra immediately after. She gasped when she felt lips wrap around her nipple and laid back down, allowing Cosima to settle in between her legs. Fingers lightly grazed her ribs and slid down to her thighs, gripping them and lifting them to wrap around her hips. Cosima leaned in again to kiss Delphine just below her ear and felt her shiver.

“Should we use the new toy we bought?” Cosima whispered, lips still hovering next to her ear. She leaned back to look into Delphine’s eyes to see how she reacted. Delphine nodded silently and Cosima smiled, slowly getting up and walking over toward their bags. She pulled out a long box from her bag, along with a harness with all the straps dangling from the grip of her fingers. “I’ll be right back,” she said, sauntering off to the bathroom, leaving Delphine alone in front of the fire. She removed her clothing, even though she knew Cosima enjoyed that part, but she didn’t want to waste any more time.

Cosima came back out wearing a harness with a dildo perched between her legs. Delphine swallowed hard and watched Cosima walk toward her until she climbed back onto the mattress and hovered over her. Delphine caught her mouth in a desperate kiss, aggressively pulling Cosima down to her. The tip of the dildo rubbed against her clit and she moaned loudly into the brunette’s mouth as they nipped at each other’s lips.

Cosima reached down and swiped her fingers through Delphine’s folds, gathering her wetness and rubbing tight circles around her clit. Delphine bucked her hips up into Cosima’s hand and cried out, the sound reverberating through the cabin walls. When she could feel herself getting closer to her release, she reached down to stop Cosima’s hand. With a confused look, the brunette leaned back.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

With heavily lidded eyes, Delphine nodded and took Cosima’s fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. Cosima’s jaw slacked wide open as she watched her digits disappear into Delphine’s mouth, imagining it was her cock.

After she was finished with Cosima’s fingers, she stared right into her eyes and husked, “I want you inside me.”

Cosima moaned and leaned back. She took some of Delphine’s wetness and spread it along the dildo, lining herself up to Delphine’s entrance and sliding it inside slowly, allowing Delphine to adjust. She began thrusting her hips, the cock sliding through the slick channel.

“Is this good?” Cosima asked.

Delphine brought her mouth up to Cosima’s ear. “Turn us over, chérie. I want to be on top.”

Cosima placed her hand on the small of Delphine’s back and rotated them around, so that she was now lying on her back. Delphine sat up and started grinding her hips down, while Cosima held onto her by the hips. Moans and gasps escaped their mouths and Delphine leaned forward until her elbows laid on each side of Cosima’s head, speeding up her movements and angling the curved cock, so that it rubbed against just the right place at her front wall. Her breaths became erratic and she screwed her eyes shut as Cosima brought one hand to her clit.

“Come for me,” she whispered and pressed her fingers into the bundle of nerves. Delphine cried out one last time and threw her head back as she came, shuddering above Cosima. She slid off of the cock and collapsed next to the brunette, giving herself time to catch her breath while the woman unbuckled her harness and tossed it beside the bed.

Cosima laid still next to Delphine, still incredibly wet and turned on and after a minute, she felt a hand tracing the skin on her hips. Lips kissed the shell of her ear and trailed down her jaw, moving lower until they reached her breast. Those same lips nipped and sucked at the skin around her nipple and caused Cosima’s skin to become littered with goosebumps. She tangled her fingers in Delphine’s hair, attempting to pull her mouth to the stiffening peak, wanting it to be assaulted by the blonde’s talented tongue. Delphine got the hint and flicked her tongue across the hardened nipple and Cosima moaned, tightening her grip on Delphine’s hair. Delphine continued trailing her lips down Cosima’s torso and gently bit the skin on her hips, making Cosima writhe beneath her. The brunette’s ragged breaths puffed out of her mouth and she spread her legs, inviting Delphine lower.

Delphine kissed the insides of Cosima’s thighs, licking the skin between her thigh and her sex and kissing the top of her mound. Cosima sighed and lifted her hips, trying to get the blonde where she wanted her. When Delphine continued teasing her, she made a frustrated sound and whined, “Touch me, Delphine.”

“I am touching you, chérie,” she replied, smirking and using her fingers to rub Cosima’s thighs gently.

“You know what I mean,” Cosima grunted.

Delphine finally gave in and settled in between Cosima’s legs, licking all the way up her slit and taking her clit in her mouth, sucking it and using her tongue to rub tight circles around it. Cosima cried out and bucked her hips up, forcing Delphine to hold her hips down with one of her hands while she continued her ministrations.

“Fuck, Delphine,” Cosima said breathlessly. “Keep going.”

Delphine brought her fingers up to Cosima’s entrance and waited for permission. The brunette nodded and Delphine slid two fingers into the slick hole. Cosima moaned and gripped the sheets next to her, bucking her hips up with each thrust. Delphine wrapped her lips around the swollen bundle of nerves once more and sucked it, continuing to thrust her fingers. When Cosima felt herself edging closer to her release, she lifted her legs and placed them over Delphine’s shoulders, so the angle would help with deeper thrusts.

“I’m so close, keep fucking me,” Cosima cried out.  Before long, Delphine felt Cosima clench around her fingers and heard the brunette let out a long sigh as the waves of ecstasy rolled over her.

Delphine collapsed onto the mattress next to Cosima and exhaled. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow indeed,” Cosima agreed. She turned on her side to face Delphine. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” the blonde replied. Cosima rifled through her luggage and pulled out a wrinkled robe, throwing it over her shoulders and tying it. After she washed her hands, she unpacked some of the food that they brought along with them. She took out a pot from one of the cupboards and opened up a can of soup, pouring the contents out and turning the stove on. Then, she opened one of their ice chests and pulled out some bread and cheese and started building sandwiches to grill on the stovetop. When the food is done cooking, she plated it up and brought a bowl and dish to Delphine and then grabbed her own. She sat down on the mattress and grins.

“And here, we have an American staple of grilled cheese and tomato soup. Nothing fancy, but it still tastes delicious, if I do say so myself.” Cosima dips a corner of her sandwich into her bowl of soup and Delphine mirrors her actions. A satisfied moan comes from the blonde and Cosima grins. “Good, right?” Delphine nods in agreement.

After they finished eating and washed their dishes, they brought out the board games. Cosima began setting up Life and Delphine watched carefully, so that she would be able to do it next time. She didn’t realize she was doing it, but her forehead was wrinkled into a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Cosima asked her, her own frown forming.

Delphine shook her head. “It’s nothing, just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” Cosima pushed. Delphine knew that the brunette wouldn’t give up, so she sighed and sat up straight.

“The last time we were in a cabin and we were losing hope, the one constant that remained was how I felt about you. You kept me motivated to survive and, even though you were sick and had a fiancée, I just wanted to take care of you and make sure you were okay.”

Cosima ducked her head. “Okay, well, I didn’t have a fiancée _yet_ and I was kind of an asshole back then. I did and said a lot of things that I shouldn’t have. I had this chip on my shoulder for no good reason and a lot of people suffered for it.”

“Would it be wrong of me to say that I’m glad it all happened, though? Everything – the bad weather, missing our flights, the plane crash – all of it led me to you,” Delphine said, taking one of Cosima’s hands in her own.

“The universe sure does have a funny way of working things out,” Cosima said, bringing Delphine’s hand to her lips.

“Oui, it does,” Delphine agreed. “I wouldn’t have changed anything.”

“I probably would have changed how I broke up with Shay – even though we ended things amicably, it still wasn’t fair to her. I should have done it much sooner. I guess I was afraid of being alone.” Delphine kissed her on the forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Mon amour, we have all done things that we are not proud of. If you and Shay are still friends and there are no hard feelings, you shouldn’t feel guilty.”

“Yeah, you’re right. She’s seeing someone new now and seems happy, so I guess it worked out in the end.”

Delphine smiled. “See? I am right again. I’m getting my groove back.” They sat and watched the crackling fire slowly turn wood into ash when Delphine suddenly sat up. “Oh, I almost forgot. Dr. Leekie wanted me to extend a job offer to you. When I declined his offer to move to Minnesota, he assumed I was staying because of you, so he figured that he might as well offer you a job, as well.”

Cosima raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “But I just graduated. I have no qualifications. Why would DYAD hire me?”

Delphine smiled sheepishly. “I may have sent him your dissertation. He was very impressed and was interested in further exploring epigenetics in clone cells. You’d get your own lab, a well-paying position, and an extra bonus of seeing me every day.”

Cosima thought for a moment. As much as she was concerned about Leekie’s behavior around her girlfriend, it would be a huge missed opportunity if she didn’t take it. “Okay.”

“Okay? You’ll take the job?”

“Sure, why not? Opportunities like this don’t come around often. Plus, this way, I can keep an eye on your boss.”

Delphine smiled and kissed Cosima deeply. “Move in with me.”

Cosima leaned back. “What?”

“Move in with me,” Delphine repeated. “DYAD provides housing for its employees, and my apartment is actually big enough for two people. You could come live with me.”

Cosima didn’t answer right away. Knowing her track record of getting tired of people and getting frustrated if she’s around the same people for extended periods of time, but she’s willing to try for Delphine. They agree to move in together once they get back and Delphine also agrees to set up her extra bedroom as a guest bedroom-slash-office that Cosima can use if she ever feels overwhelmed. She would also have her lab that she could run to if things got too crowded. It could work. Cosima would make this work. She and Delphine survived six days alone in the Canadian wilderness with no electricity, nearly freezing to death twice, while literally coughing up her lungs. How hard could living together be?

“Let’s do it,” Cosima said finally. The look on Delphine’s face is one that Cosima never wanted to see fade, so right then and there, she vowed to make Delphine smile and her eyes spark with fire for the rest of their lives.


End file.
